heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonite1919/Heroscape Battles
Every Tuesday my local game store (Lost Legions of Comics) have a Heroscape Touranment. We do a new theme every Tuesday and we bring a map to go with our army. As many as 4-6 (I know not alot) show up. I will post my armies and the battles I had with them. 6/15/2010 The theme of this battle was your army had to have something in common with each other up to 600 points. The Armies Up to 4 people showed up including me. My Army I was going with an all human army. Kato Katsuro Ashigaru Harquebus x2r Ashigaru Yari x2 Kaemon Awa Izumi Samurai Isamu & Otonashi My Opponent's Armies I will post them in order of battleing them. Names were taken away due to avoid embarresment & they never agreed to this. Opponent 1's Army He went with an all Dragon/Same planet army. Mimring Charos Nilfieim Opponent 2's Army He went with people from Earth. Iron Man Shiori & Custom Super man (It was way underpriced in my oponion) Opponent 3's Army He was going with same planet. Greater Ice Elamental Fen Hydra x2 Air Elemental Water Elemental x2 Erevan Sunshadow Sahuagin Raider x2 The Battles The 1st Battle I will try to recall all that I can remember. The 1st Round After I won initiative, I decded to move Awa into place and wait for the dragons to escape from the castle. My opponent moved Mimring closer to my army but out of Awa's Range. My second movement I taunted my opponent by now moving my Ashigarus into place. My opponent then moved Mimring, again, and used his fire line and was able to take out 2 or 3 Ashigarus and a Izumi Samuria Now that my opponents dragon wass near my army I sent out Some Yaris got a good Encircle. I attacked with my Harquebus with 4 attacks of 4 Mimring didn't last long. My opponent, on his final move, moved Nilfeim up to my army. The 2nd Round After I won initiative, I was able to attack Nilfeim with Awa and attacked him. (Don't remember if I got a wound or not) My opponent moved Nilfiem up some more and took out a few of Yari with ice shard. Now that Nilfiem wass in ranged, I moved my Yari up got Encircle, and wounded the dragon. I attacked with my Harquebus to finish off the dragon once and for all. After a few free turns I decided to put my Ashigarus/Samurias into place. The 3rd-? Round After a few rounds my opponent thought I would be stupid enough to walk into his ice/lava field (I know wtf) so I stayed on my map (the hilly/shadow map). My opponent thought that calling me a "Coward" was going to make me walk into lava. He also tried to prove to me that saying you can't win a battle by playing defensive (even though his dragon was hiding). The Last Round After what seemed to be 10 rounds went by, my opponent finelly relized I was not going to make my soldiers walk into lava, he moved Charos out of the castle and flew over to me were I did the same thing to the last 2 dragons. Score #Me- 1/600, Such a good start #Opponent 2- 1/?, The ones I know that lived in his battle were 1 Fen hydra, & Sunshadow. I know a few more were still alive but didn't pay that much attention. #Opponent 1-0/80 (I think Charos killed a few Yari) #Opponent 3- 0/60, I know he only killed Shori for some free points. The 2nd Battle Since this one was a bit more dramitic I will write it as so. After an easy win I was a bit nervous if this battle was going to be in my favor too. I got to keep my home field and waited for the opponent to come. Preperation Since we were both experienced (and wise players) we knew the first rounds were were ment for setting up your defences to strike and defend comfortably. Awa's climb and fall After setting up our defences my opponent moved Superman over to challenge Awa to a duel. Awa gladly accepted and marched over to face Superman. After a few close calls Awa was able to wound Superman while remaning perfectly healthy. Superman a bit wounded flew away (avoided an leaving engagement attack). Awa out in the open started firing at Iron man. Whom fired back. Awa fell to his knees andand shouted to his fellow soldier "Don't give up no matter what." After he fell the field went silent. The Harquebuses strike back. Kato, wanting revenge, ordered the Harquebus to march over to Iron Man and open fire. Iron Man felling a bit cocky charged out to meet Kato, but got held up by some Yari's. The Yari's tried to Encircle Iron Man but his armor ended up being to high tech for them to do anything. The Harquebus on the other hand started fireing at Iron Man exposing some weak spots for the Yari. Iron Man tried to fight back, elimanting a squad of Yari and some Harquebus, before falling at the last moment by some Harquebus. Time is running out. It was all up to Superman to win the battle he flew up to Kato's massive army and killed the last member of one Ashigaru Harquebis Squad. Just as the Harquebus fell Superman got news that the city was in danger and had to hurry up. (We had to finish up this round because the timer went off to indicate switching rounds. Superman relized the only way to win this battle & save the city, was to knock out Kato Katsuro. Superman flew up to Kato and gave him a good punch. Kato ordered his men to kill Superman before he fell but they failed. Superman then laughed at Kato and tried to punch him but Kato blocked the attack and stabbed Superman where it hurt to win the match. Score #Me- 2/600+240 So close to losing #Opponent 3- 1/60+600 Opponent 1 lost all his men dragons again. #Opponent 2- 1/?+220 Ashigaru Yari+ Ashigaru Harquebus+Awa. #Opponent 1- 0/80+? We were the last team so I couldn't tell how many he killed, maybe 0? The Last Battle This was the last battle were I had to leave my home field and got a nice castle. The 1st Round I knew it would take my opponent a long time before he could get to me so I moved Awa into position My opponent moved a water element on high ground. I put some Ashigaru Harquebus in position. He moved his Air Elemental up. I counted the spaces away the Air Element was and it was in range of Awa. I moved Awa up and sniped the Air Element out of the field. My opponent then moved his other Water Element on high ground. The 2nd Round With 30 points on my side I decided to lead an attack with some Yari to kill some Hydras. My opponent went to move one of his Hydra up to meet my Yari squad. My Yari charged in some more and was able to slay 2 Hydra heads. The fully healed Hydra sttod up for it's cousin and killed 2 Yari. I sent out some more Yari and killed 0 Hydra Heads. The Water Element then blasted 1 of the approaching Hydras. The 3rd and 4th Round After some more Yari charged in and killed 1 Water element the Yari fell to the Hydra's multiple heads. (That took a few rounds since I rarley got encircle) I then saw a perfect oppurtunity to get my Samuria in the battle and lauched them out as the last Yari bit the dust. The Samuria quickly caught up to the Hydras and refused to fight them. The fully headed Hydra tried to bite the Samuria but the missed and as punnishment it cut off 2 of it's heads. The 5th Round My Samuria's quickly finished off one of the Hydras before the second Water Element Blasted them off. My opponent then marched Sunshadow to my castle. I responded by sending Isamu out (That took him by surprise) The 6th-8th Round? Isamu charged at Sunshadow and got a good hit on him. Sunshadow tried to push off Isamu but he kept coming back and striking him. After a few turns my opponent pushed in his GIE at Isamu and actually striking the red ninja down. The Wounded Sunshadow fled the seen. I was going to knock down Sunshadow, with my Harqebus, but since he left I aimed staight at the GIE. The bullets knocked down the pieces of ice and getting the final shot at him knocking him down. Since my opponent was far away I decided to give chase with a squad of Harquebus and Otonashi. The last few rounds. Somehow I accidently moved Otonashi into range of his Water Element and she got knocked down real quick. My opponent, taking advantage of the free turns, sent out his Raider and killed one of my Harquebus. My Harquebus then opened fire and killed the Raider ending the game.(Time ran out) The final score #Me- 3 #Opponent 1- 0 (For real he lost again!) #Opponent 2- 2 #Opponent 3- 2 MVPs I will do this in order of their importance and hard work. Kato Katsuro: He gave every markers and never failed to use them correctly. Ashigaru Harquebus: They were able to do some heavy damage to all my opponent. Ashigaru Yari: Encircling dragons is what brounght them up here. Kaemon Awa: Wounding Superman and sniping a few people is better than what some people did. Izumi Samria: Even though they only got used for the last round a few counter strikes on the Hydra is what makes me believe they earned that spot. Isamu: Even if he did only wound Sunshadow I would have preferred if he killed something. Otonashi: She's the only one left and she didn't do anything. The Reward After the countless victories I was rewarded with Ulginesh whom I will give to one of my friends (Who is awesome at scape) 6/22/10 The theme for this was 400 points mele battle. If your figure has ranged (ei. auros) It was reduced to 2. The Armies Four people showed up again. My Army Grimnak 120 Ornak 220 Tornak 320 Blade Gruts x2 400 I was debating switching this with Heavy Gruts & Isamu but didn't. Opponent 1's Army Krug 120 Raelin (RotV) 200 Brunak 310 Feral Troll 400 Opponent 2's Army Hulk 370 Dumutef Gaurd 395 Opponent 3's Army Marro Dividers 50 Marro Drones 100 Grok Riders 230 Deathreavers 270 Marrden Hounds 300 Deathwalker 7000 400 The Battles The First Battle Since I don't remember what happened turn by turn I will wright it like last week's 2nd battle. The Long March The Orcs smelling new land started to march into battle. The Ferral Troll also helped lead the way for my opponent. Halfway through the orcs march they stopped on a hill and camped there waitning for the perfect time to strike the enemy. Krug then left left the starting zone gazing at the hill above him but too blinded by the sun to see the real danger that was about to befall him. Ralien then hopped on Brunak and had Brunak carry her to the other trolls. The Gruts were ready to jump the unsuspecting Trolls. The Ambush As Brunak put Ralien down he saw some orcs charge down the hill he jumped in front of Ralien and took down 1 orc. The orcs kept on charging hurting the Feral troll. The Feral Troll tried to get into Raliens range but was stopped by the the orcs. Krug was lucky to not take any wounds but he was unable to take down any of the orcs. Brunak had a major job to hold back the orcs and defend Raien that he took a good hit from Tornak. Brunak tried his best to stand up to the orc assult but he fell down exposing Ralien. Grimnak than ran over to Railien and bit her head off. The Fall of the Trolls Unable to kill anything the trolls tried to kill the orcs but failed. The orcs surrounded the Feral Troll and finished him off. Krug looked back hoping that the Ferral Troll would get up but he never got back up. The orcs taking advantage of the distracted Krug surrounded him and knocked him out. The Score #Me- 1/400 #Opponent 2- 1/400 #Opponent 3- 0/0 #Opponent 1- 0/0 he is actually tied for last. The Second Battle I will do the same for the last battle. Hulk Goes Down? On the second battle the orcs abandoned their home field and set their marks to destroy a forest. Hulk hearing this got mad and decided to defend his favorite place. Hulk quickly leaped over to my army and started charging at my orcs. Ornak ordered Grimnak to ambush the Hulk and bite his head off and to send Tornak out as bait. Hulk seeing Grimnak hiding behind the corner leaped on the other end of the map smashing one of the orcs. The blades tied up the Hulk and made room for Grimnak. Hulk tried to smash his way out but more orcs surrounded him. As Hulk was tring to break free Grimnak snuck up behind Hulk and bit his head off. It's all over now. The Dumutef Gaurd seeing the horrific mess Grimnak left fell to his knees and begged for mercy. Tornak on the other hand thought mercy ment killing him in one blow. So he charged up with his orcs and chopped off the gaurds head. Score #Me- 2/800 (If there was points left over they are considered points for your opponent.) #Opponent 2- 1/400 #Opponent 3- 1/400 (This was the person who came in last place the other week.) He is actually tied for second. #Opponent 1- 0/300 The Last Battle The orcs celebrating the low death rate of their men felt cocky about this next battle. I Make Things Go Boom? The orcs decided to grab the wonderful waterfall overlooking their first battle. Grimnak & Tornak quickly charged down the waterfall staring at the approaching Deathwalker wandering when they get down there if it will explode. The blades took the ladder on the other end shouting at Grimnak that he will be safe. Grimnak jumped down and tried to bite the Deathwalker, but it ended up breaking one of Grimnak's teeth and he withdrew his head in pain. The Deathwalker manged to get betwwen Grimnak & Tornak, and went boom Tornak barley held on Grimnak barley felt it. The Swarm My opponent launched out some Deathreavers hogging some spots on the board. Grimnak ate one on the spot. The nabgrubs started running to my army unable to touch the orcs. The gruts started to march to the beasts of Marr. 2 gruts went to the nabgrubs 2 went to the groks. Grimnak started eating the rats as he waited for his blades to arrive. Tornak started chopping the figures attacking Grimnak & to hold them back. The Blades Fall to the Ground The blades take a few casulties as their allies fall down from the upcoming attacks. The blades try to kill the groks but they get knocked out of the way to quick to do any harm. Grimnak managed to eat the last deathreaver and Tornak managed to kill the last nabgrub but then the drones surround Tornak and finish him off. Grimnak and blades easily kills the drones but gets attacked by the dividers & the groks. Grimnak starts eating the dividers while the blades take out a few groks. After the fog disappears the only survivng units are 2 blades, Grimnak, & Ornak. Score #Me- 3/1200 #Opponent 2- 2/800 #Opponent 3- 1/540 #Opponent 1- 0/330 MVPs Tornak: He was able to get through so much high defence that he earned this spot. Grimnak: Chopping rats, Hulk, & Ralien he proudly claims his spot here. Blade Gruts: Chopping down squads and making their orc champions to take a turn they proudly accept this place. Ornak: Even though he was a big help on the first turn he became more of a trouble to spend another turn to move him back in his spot so he can use his ability again. The Reward After the fog cleared up Ornak spotted someone hiding in the Marro base they walked up to see it was Morgrimm Forgehammer. The Gruts tied him up and took him back to Utgar who might want to do a slave trade with someone. Category:Blog posts